Floodlights are used in many different applications. Such floodlights may be used, for example, in commercial applications and residential applications. Floodlights may also be used in industrial applications and other harsh environments, including but not limited to military applications, onboard ships, assembly plants, power plants, oil refineries, and petrochemical plants. At times, floodlights must comply with one or more standards and/or regulations to ensure safe and reliable operation, and to distribute light in a particular way. With the development of lighting technologies (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs)) that offer alternatives to incandescent lamps, high-intensity discharge (HID), and other relevant lamps, floodlights can utilize such lighting technologies.